Recuerdos: Un nombre, un destino, un amor
by Dulsuura
Summary: El verdadero nombre no suele ser tu destino determinado, ¿cierto?. Soubi abandona a ritsuka para evitar que el sufra, aunque loveless sea su nombre, ritsuka hara lo posible por logra conseguir el amor. Soubi x Ritsuka una linda historia de amor entra y lee. El verdadero amor lo puede todo ¿no?


Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kouga Yun.

Advertencia: Esta historia contendra _spoilers_ de el manga de _Loveless._

Aviso:  Esta historia durara doce capitulos.

_**"Recuerdos: Un nombre, un destino, un amor"**_

Capitulo 1 – Recuerdos: No te vallas soubi

**" Ven aquí Soubi, conmigo " **- Hablo Seime entre los arboles de aquel cementerio.

_**" Seime... " **_- El nombre pasa por la mente de Ritsuka una y otra vez... ¿Que hacia su hermano en ese lugar?...

FLASH BACK:-

_Se encontrava Ritsuka en un cementerio cerca de la casa de Soubi, a su alrededor miraba sientos de tumbas._

_Detuvo su vista en algunas que llamaron su atencion, escritas en ellas decia "Agatsuma"..._

"_¿No tienes miedo?" Pregunto el combatiente del neko._

"_Claro que no... Soubi... ¿Tienes parientes aqui?" Le pregunto el chico dando la vuelta para mirar a la cara a su combatiente._

"_Si... mis padres" Le dijo el combatiente bajando la mirada._

"_¿Tus padres?" Hablo ritsuka mientras se abrazaba al luchador "Lo siento..."_

"_Descuida... Ritsuka" Soubi le dijo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su neko. "Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia seis años"._

"_Soubi... si a esa edad quedaste huerfano, ¿quien cuido de ti?" Le pregunto el neko mirandole a los ojos con intriga._

"_Ritsu... el cuido de mi y me enseño lo que ahora se como combatiente tuyo... Ritsuka" Soubi le dijo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla del neko, aciendo que este se sonrojara._

"_El entrenamiento era duro, aveces me golpeaba para que soportara el dolor, aunque ahora se lo agradesco" Soubi decia mientras mirava hacia el cielo azul. "Aunque al final se molestaba cuando salia lastimado en algun combate"._

"_¿Te lastimaba?" Pregunto el neko acariciando la cara del mayor. "¿Hay cicatriz?"._

"_Claro que no, supongo" Le aclaro Soubi dandole un beso en la frente. "¿Y duele?" Pregunto el neko sonrojado._

"_No, si estas a mi lado ese dolor desaparece... Ritsuka" Soubi se arrodillo ante el neko y hablo. "Ritsuka, ¿tu nunca me vas a abandonar, cierto?, ¿nunca me tiraras como basura?... ¿verdad?"._

"_Así que me trajiste aqui para preguntar eso..." Le dijo ritsuka abrazando a soubi. "Aunque te lo diga con palabras, no me creerias... ¿cierto?"._

"_Todos me avandonaron Ritsuka... ritsu, mis padres, seime..." Le dijo soubi con una voz delicada y fria._

"_Yo no te abandonare... Soubi... Yo, voy a darte ordenes, tomare acciones ante esto... te lo prometo..." Le dijo el neko mientras acercaba su rostro al de soubi. _

_Sus rostros se acercaron y se rompio la distancia entre aquellos dos cuerpos, y un beso termino la conversacion._

"_Aishiteru... Ritsuka" Soubi le dijo al neko con ternura. "Yo tambien te quiero, soubi". _

"_Oye... soubi... tu nunca... me abandonaras... ¿cierto?" Pregunto el neko alejandose un poco del combatiente. "Claro que no... Ritsuka"_

"_Sin importar... ¿Lo que pase?", "Claro ritsuka", "¿Lo prometes?", "Claro"._

_Los dos chicos caminaro al menos unas horas en el cementerio, al rededor de este habia un bosque, y al darse cuenta, el sol se había ocultado._

"_Es tarde... ¿No creen?" Se escucho una voz entre los arboles. "Esa voz..." Dijo ritsuka._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:-

"**Anda soubi, ven"** Continuo diciendo el hermano de Ritsuka.

"**No, de ninguna manera, soubi no ira con tigo..." **Le aclaro Ritsuka mientras tomaba el brazo del combatiente.

"**Ritsuka, recuerda que soubi me pertenece... amí" **Seime le dijo con una voz burlona. **"El no es tuyo, nadie es tuyo ritsuka... Entiedes... Loveless...".**

"_Nadie es mio... ¿Loveless?... Sin amor es el significado de mi nombre... pero... es acaso que... ¿nunca podre amar o ser amado?... que debo hacer... Soubi... No te vallas... no me abandones..." _Pensaba ritsuka mientras unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros.

"**No lo agas sufrir seime... ire contigo... Lo siento rituka, pero las ordenes de seime son absolutas" **Soubi hablo mientras caminaba delante del neko, pero antes de poder seguir el pequeño lo detuvo.

"**¡No!... ¿A que vas tu con el?... No me abandones soubi... Por favor... no quiero... que te vallas... ¿¡Acaso lo que hemos pasado juntos no importa!?... ¡No te vallas soubi..." **Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos violeta del neko, su corazon latia con fuerza, estaba confundido y no savia que hacer.

"**Por favor... Ritsuka... aunque seime sea mi sacrificio, yo siempre te estuve esperando a ti... y si es necesario para que no sufras, te esperare hasta que nuestros caminos se junten otra vez" **Le dijo Soubi, soltandose de los brazos del pequeño neko.

Camino hacia Seime y le siguio. Lluvia de la noche comenzo a caer, el pequeño neko se encontrava inmovil en su lugar. Callo de rodillas al suelo, miro el cielo, la luna era testigo de lo que pasaba, el se encontraba solo una vez mas...

Sus ojos se inundaron aun mas de lagrimas, su corazon le dolia, estaba confundido, su mente estaba en blanco... eran demaciadas emociones, su cabeza empezo a doler, sentia que iva a desmayarse...

Un sueño, deseaba que eso fuese un sueño, que al despertar se encontrase fuera de la escuela y viera a soubi como de costumbre solia hacerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco...

"**¡SOOOUUBIII!" **Grito con el ultimo aliento que le quedava, cayo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento y sus ojos se cerraron...

**Continuara...**

**¿Te gusto? Comenta, ¿es un asco? Vete a leer otra cosa, ¿dudas, sugerencias? Revicion!**

**Proximo capitulo: "Recuerdos: Sin memoria"**


End file.
